fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Urodziny Pepe
Pepe ma urodziny, a więc Fineasz i Ferb, Major Monogram i Dundersztyc urządzają mu imprezę kompletnie w innych miejscach. Pepe musi niestety być w ogródku, O.B.F.S i w Spółce Zło na własnej imprezie. Dundersztyc strzela w Pepe i staje się ich trzech, prawdziwy Pepe idzie do chłopców, drugi do O.B.F.S i trzeci zostaje w Spółce Zło. Na samym końcu wszystkie dziobaki, stają się w jednego dziobaka i jeden Pepe pamięta wszystkie imprezy, choć był w trzech miejscach naraz. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak (główna postać) *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Inni agenci O.B.F.S. *Heinz Dundersztyc *Klon Pepe #1 *Klon Pepe #2 Odcinek (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Urodziny Pepe (Pepe śpi sobie w ogródku. Jednak już się obudził i zmierza do kuchni. Je swoje śniadanie. Fineasz i Ferb przychodzą do kuchni) Fineasz: O, cześć Pepe. Pepe: {terkocze} Fineasz: Twój terkot nigdy mi się nie znudzi. Chodź, Ferb. Musimy się szykować na nasze dzisiejsze plany. (Fineasz i Ferb idą do ogródka) (W ogródku; Izabela, Buford i Baljeet przychodzą) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz. Co dziś robicie? Fineasz: Dzisiaj Pepe ma urodziny i będziemy świętować. Izabela: Och, to super. Buford: To będą Pepowe urodziny! Baljeet: Pepowe? Buford: Masz rację. Lepiej by było "Pedziny" lub "Prudziny". Baljeet: Jesteś Bużliwy. Buford: A ty jesteś Bal... Ba... Baletowy! (Baljeet się załamuje) Fineasz: Żeby przyjęcie już się odbyło to musimy tylko otworzyć tę walizkę. (Ferb przynosi jakąś walizkę i ją otwiera. W ogródku pojawia wielki młyn, balony i inne różne rzeczy, które są w kształcie Pepe) Buford: Czy ta walizka pomieści mój dom? Fineasz: Dobra, musimy tylko zawołać Pepe i wszystko będzie idealnie. Pepe, chodź tutaj na chwilę! (Pepe usłyszawszy głos Fineasza idzie natychmiast do ogródka.) Wszyscy: Wszystkiego najlepszego! Buford: Wszystkiego Pepowego! (wszyscy się na jego patrzą) Co? Mam coś na twarzy? Fineasz: Witaj Pepe na swoich urodzinach. Pepe: {terkocze} Baljeet: Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. Fineasz: Chodź, Pepe! Musimy świętować twój dzień! (Bierze dziobaka na ręce i zakłada mu urodzinowy kapelusz) (Wszyscy wsiadają na diabelski młyn) (Piosenka Pepe...) Fineasz: Pepe ma dziś urodziny Trzeba świętować By o nim nie zapomnieć Nasz najlepszy dziobak jest tutaj Świętuje urodziny. Tak! Pepe... To nasz dziobak Pepe... Nasz przyjaciel Pepe... Najlepszy jest Dziś jest tutaj By świętować ten dzień Prawie jest bratem Trochę włochatym Ale mi to nie przeszkadza, bo Pepe Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Jest nasz i nikomu mu go nie oddamy. (Koniec piosenki) (Nadal wszyscy znajdują na diabelskim młynie. Nagle Pepe dostaje sygnał na nadgarstkowym komunikatorze. Pepe chce wyjść z rąk Fineasza) Fineasz: Pepe, co ty robisz? Izabela: Może chce się przenieś na inny sprzęt? Fineasz: Dobra. Buford: Mi się chce akurat pić. (Wszyscy wysiadają z diabelskiego młynu. Fineasz zostawia Pepe na trawie) Fineasz: Pepe, zostań tu. My za chwilę przyjdziemy. (Fineasz i przyjaciele wchodzą do domu, a Pepe zakłada swój kapelusz i otwiera wejście w trawie, a on do jego wskakuje) (Do ogródka przychodzą ponownie Fineasz, Ferb i przyjaciele) Fineasz: Pepe, już przyszliśmy. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe wpada do kryjówki, ale jak siadnął na krzesło to nagle coś wybuchło. Po za tym całe O.B.F.S. było w ciemnościach. Światło się zapala. Kryjówka Pepe jest cała w balonach) Monogram i Carl: Wszystkiego najlepszego! Monogram: Chodź do nas, agencie P! Jest impreza! (Pepe naciska jakiś przycisk i jego fotel obraca się. Pepe znajduje się w budynku O.B.F.S.) Carl: Witaj na urodzinowej imprezie! Monogram: Są chipsy jest impreza! Pepe: {terkocze} (Nagle na ekranie pojawia się sygnał o Dundersztycu) Monogram: No nie. Przykro nam, agencie P, że musisz pracować w swoje urodziny. Ale Dundersztyc znowu coś kombinuje. Idź go pokonaj i szybko przychodź! (W Spółce Zło) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe wyważa drzwi) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak?! Nie robię dzisiaj niczego złego. A nie, robię. Koszmarne urodziny! (Dundersztyc zakłada sobie i Pepe czapki urodzinowe) Dundersztyc: Wszystkiego najgorszego, Panie Dziobaku! (dmucha w dmuchawkę) Idealny odcinek na rozpoczęcie drugiego sezonu. A teraz, żeby było imprezowo to odpalę mój nowy inator! Imprezo-Inator! (Dundersztyc włącza inator, a cała Spółka Zło zaczyna tańczyć) Teraz cała Spółka Zło zaczyna wyginać śmiało ciało. (Dundersztyc pstryka palcami i zaczyna się jakaś muzyka) (Piosenka Najlepszy wróg) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak to mój wróg Ma dzisiaj urodziny I zacznie dzisiaj walić trzy godziny A ja mu życzę: Wszystkiego naj, Skarbów brak Hajsu sto Zła wszelkiego (Proszę, bądź zły!) Pepe jest uroczy, ale i też groźny Umie walczyć, niszczyć plany Dziki jest i wysportowany! Jest po prostu najlepszym wrogiem! Moim jest i mnie pokonuje Ale teraz chyba piosenka zmienia się na dobrą, więc: sto lat i wszystkiego najlepszego, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: I co sądzisz o tej piosence? Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: Wiedziałem, że tak powiesz. (Nagle Pepe znika) Ej, zniknąłeś! (W ogródku. Pepe się pojawia i natychmiast ciąga kapelusz) Pepe: {terkocze} Fineasz: O, tu jesteś, Pepe! Miałeś rację Buford, żeby użyć maszyny teleportującej się. Izabela: To co teraz robimy? Fineasz: Przypinamy ogon dziobakowi. Buford: Jak to się gra? Fineasz: Ktoś z nas przebierze się za dziobaka, a inny muszą przypiąć mu ogon. Buford: A nie możemy przypiąć tego ogona Pepe? Fineasz: Przecież on już ma ogon. Kto jest chętny? Buford: Baljeet! Fineasz: Dobra. A kto mu będzie przypinał ogon? Buford: Ja. (Po chwili. Baljeet jest przebrany za dziobaka i siedzi na trawie, a Buford ma opaskę na oczy i próbuje przypiąć mu ogon z igłą.) Fineasz: Dawaj, Buford! Pepe, musisz to zobaczyć, jak zaraz Baljeet... Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Znowu zniknął. (Fineasz zaczyna szukać Pepe, lecz słyszy jakiś krzyk) Fineasz: Znaleźliście go? Baljeet: Nie! Fineasz: To czemu Baljeet krzyczał? Buford: Bo mu przypiąłem ogon do tyłka. Fineasz: Ale ty chyba wiesz, że to powinna być taśma klejąca, a nie igła? Buford: Oj. Fineasz: Czyli przypiąłeś mu tę igłę do odbytu? Buford: Tak. Fineasz: Ciekawe, gdzie Pepe zniknął... (W O.B.F.S.) Pepe: {terkocze} Monogram: No nareszcie przyszedłeś, agencie P! Znądzyłeś na to, że właśnie przypinamy Carlowi twój ogon. Carl: Aaaaaaa! Monogram: I chyba już się przypiął. (Pepe nagle znika) (W Spółce Zło. Pepe się pojawia) Dundersztyc: Super, mój Teleport-Inator nadal działa. Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: Gdzieś mi zniknąłeś, Panie Dziobaku? Przecież mieliśmy się bawić. Zaczynamy imprę! (Pepe ponownie znika) Dundersztyc: Ej! Ktoś używa mojego teleportera! (W ogródku. Pepe się pojawia) Fineasz: No nareszcie. Właśnie jemy torta. Proszę! (Daje Pepe kawałek torta i on to zjada) (Pepe znika) (W O.B.F.S. Pepe się pojawia) Monogram: Warto było użyć teleportera Duśka. Agencie P, masz jedz torta. (Pepe zjada torta. Znika) (W Spółce Zło. Pepe się pojawia) Dundersztyc: Masz torta. (Pepe znika) (W ogródku. Pepe się pojawia) Fineasz: Rozwalamy piniatę w twoim kształcie. (Pepe znika) (W O.B.F.S. Pepe się pojawia) Monogram: Oto rozwalona piniata! (Pepe znika) (W Spółce Zło. Pepe się pojawia) Dundersztyc: Rozwal sobie piniatę. (Pepe bierze kij, żeby rozwalić piniatę, ale znika i pojawia się w ogródku i uderza Buford, i ponownie znika) Buford: Auł! Ktoś mnie walnął! (W Spółce Zło. Pepe pojawia się i rozwala piniatę) Dundersztyc: Udało ci się! (Pepe znika) Dundersztyc: To już się robi nudne. (W O.B.F.S. Pepe się pojawia i natychmiast znika) Monogram: To już się robi nudne. (W ogródku. Pepe się pojawia) Fineasz: Pepe jes... (Pepe znika) Fineasz: To już się robi nudne. (W trzech miejscach jednocześnie.) Fineasz, Monogram i Dundersztyc: To się już musi skończyć! (Cała trójka naciska przyciski na teleporterach i Pepe zostaje podzielony na trzy części: głowa jest w ogródku, ręce i brzuch w Spółce Zło, a nogi i ogon w O.B.F.S.) (W ogródku) Głowa Pepe: {terkocze} Fineasz: To chyba nie tak miało wyglądać. (W O.B.F.S.) Monogram: Gdzie reszta jego ciała? Carl: Nie mam pojęcia. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Rączki Pepe Pana Dziobaka, co się z wami stało? (Ręce i brzuch Pepe idą po kartkę i długopis. dają mu tę kartkę) "Zdowalem pądziolany nę t3zy cząsgi. Nupraf nię¿". Nie wiem dokładnie co napisałeś, ale widzę, że reszta twojego ciała gdzieś uciekła, więc cię naprawię. (Dundersztyc wyciąga jakiś Inator i naciska przycisk. Pepe jest już cały) Pepe: Uff... Dundersztyc: Więc o co chodzi? Bo widzę, że cały czas gdzieś znikasz. (Pepe mu coś pisze, a on to czyta) Dundersztyc: "Mam trzy imprezy w trzech miejscach". Aha! No to ci pomogę. Strzelę w ciebie moim Duplikatorem i już. (Dundersztyc wyciąga jakiś inator i strzela w Pepe. Staje się ich trzech) I sprawa załatwiona! (Piosenka Spędźmy dzisiaj ten czas) Spędźmy dzisiaj ten czas w moje urodziny urządźmy imprezę i dobrze bawmy się (I dobrze bawmy się) Wspaniały czas trzeba spędzić Z przyjaciółmi i z rodziną Uczcić trzeba ten czas By się nie nudzić Spędzać razem czas Najlepiej, jak się da Bo w życiu najważniejsze jest, By być razem I dobrze razem bawić się W ten wyjątkowy dzień Trzeba każdemu poświęcić czas Spędzajmy razem czas By się nie nudzić Spędzać razem czas By być razem Spędźmy dzisiaj ten czas W me urodziny Spędźmy dzisiaj ten czas W mój wyjątkowy dzień Spędźmy dzisiaj ten czas Najlepiej, jak się da (Koniec piosenki) (W ogródku) Fineasz: Naprawdę fajnie dzisiaj spędziliśmy ten dzień. Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego, Pepe! (zaczyna głaskać Pepe) Pepe: {terkocze} Fineasz: To my idziemy do domu i za chwilę przyniesiemy ci prezent. (Wszyscy idą do domu, a Pepe zakłada kapelusz i idzie do Spółki Zło) (W O.B.F.S.) Monogram: (do Pepe) A to jest prezent od nas wszystkich. (Monogram daje Pepe zdjęcie całej agencji O.B.F.S.) Pepe: {terkocze} Monogram: Nie musisz dziękować. (Pepe chowa zdjęcie do kapelusza i idzie do Spółki Zło) (W Spółce Zło. Dwoje dziobaków przyszło do Spółki Zło) Dundersztyc: Och, wreszcie jesteście! Właśnie miałem ci dać prezent, ale najpierw zmienię cię w jednego dziobaka. (Dundersztyc strzela w trzech dziobaków i staje się już jeden) Gdy kiedyś były święta to dałem ci wazon, więc teraz dam ci moją maskotkę. (daje mu maskotkę w kształcie Dundersztyca) Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: Nie ma za co, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. (W ogródku. Pepe przychodzi i ciąga kapelusz) Fineasz: No Pepe, a to jest od nas wszystkich. (daje mu zdjęcie całej rodziny Flynn-Fletcher i fedorę) Fineasz: To jest zdjęcie, żebyś o nas pamiętał. A ta fedora po to, żebyś przynajmniej miał coś ubranego na tej głowie. Pepe: {terkocze} (wszyscy wracają do domu, oprócz Pepe, który sobie leży na trawie) Pepe: (w myślach) Chociaż byłem tak naprawdę tylko w ogródku to i tak pamiętam wszystkie imprezy. (Pepe zasypia) KONIEC Piosenki *Pepe... *Najlepszy wróg *Spędźmy dzisiaj ten czas